


The Zodiac Planets: Taurus

by KnightWalker117



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Science Fiction, Zombies...kind of, first time posting, oh boy, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWalker117/pseuds/KnightWalker117
Summary: Alone with her baby brother, on a space station full of monsters Lane Warren needs to figure out how to survive. Maybe with the help of some new friends she possibly make out alive. But's that only if they aren't hunted down first.The story is hopefully much better than the summary!





	The Zodiac Planets: Taurus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story on here so I could really use some feedback! It's original and I hope you all will like it. Please no flames, I just want creative criticism or reviews.
> 
> \- KnightWalker117

Sign in: PWarren773

Password: L*********

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Welcome Doctor Warren  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Audio Log: 45  
Date: July 12, 2078

The captain, he doesn’t understand! He needs to realize the station is in grave danger! Hell humanity is in grave danger! The parasite we found on planet “T” is mutating, it changes in new environments so it can sustain itself. The soldier private Hughes, he’s not going to make it. His body is mutating into something out of a nightmare. Today he attacked one of my assistants; right now he’s in quarantine because subject...no the private bit James and we don’t know yet if he can be affected by the parasite. 

[Shuffle Shuffle]

Dad?  
[Yawning] 

Lane! What are you doing out of bed sweetie? 

I had a bad dream, a monster was chasing me. 

[Shuffle Shuffle] 

Let’s get you back to bed you have class tomorrow. 

I know, I was wondering if you could tell me a story?

[Laughs] 

Aren’t you a little old for that?

Never! Plus Terry is getting fussy, he keeps coming into my room.  
[Sighing] 

Alright, go get in bed. I’ll be right in with Terry. 

Okay, dad!  
[ Door closing.] 

If the parasite gets out it could be the end of the station. My main concern now are my children, if only I could convince Lane to not join the medical program. She’s so much like her mother and I can’t decide whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing. There may be no hope, for Hope Station.

Doctor Patrick Warren logging off. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
End of Audio:  
Goodbye Doctor Warren  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1: Medical Quarantine

Lane stared at herself in the mirror for a full five minutes. The dark circles under her eyes grew everyday. Sleep was nonexistent in her life right now, nightmares plagued her every night since it happened. All she could see were monsters, and herself becoming one of them. Lane sighed and looked down at the necklace placed next to her heart. It was given to her by her father who went missing four months previous, he had told her that it was “the light in the darkness” and that it belonged to her mother. Sighing, Lane fixed her hair into a tight ponytail. As she was cleaning her teeth something small ran into her legs. With a small sad smile Lane looked down at her baby brother, the toddler gripping onto Lane’s leg like it was a life source. 

“Hey bear, you ready to go to go see your friends?” Lane asked making her voice light. The child looked up at her with a big smile, “Lae up!” he squeals raising his arms. Lane smirked and picked up her baby brother. Placing him on her hip she brushed his hair and tickled his belly. Loud squeals of baby laughter filled the small living quarters. 

“Come on little man, I’m going to be late.” Lane sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed two bags off the kitchen table, and darted out the door. Terry yawned and laid his head down on his sister's shoulder; Lane rubbed his back and quickly made her way to the daycare on deck four. 

The halls were bustling with people as per usual. Stationers passed her, nodding their heads or saying hello. Everyone had a look of sympathy on their faces. Lane of course returned the favor quickly, she avoided their eyes and held Terry closer she jogged to the elevators. Slipping in before the doors closed Lane hit the option for deck four, the ride was quiet. The only sounds that filled air was Terry’s soft breaths and the sound of each floor as they descended. Lane sighed quietly and looked out the big window as they passed through Station Mall. Terry perked up and squealed happily, Lane’s mouth twitched upward due to his happy behavior. “Lae, Lae!” he giggle pointing out of the elevator window towards the shops. Lane smiled and moved to the side as they slowed down. The doors opened with a hiss and more people entered the small space. 

Deck four of the station was full of colors and squeals of children. Upon seeing his friends, Terry started to wiggle out of Lane’s grip. “Hold on kiddo, gotta check you in.” Lane said keeping her grip firm. Terry pouted but kept still in his sister’s arms. Lane hurried over to the front desk and slid her wrist over the scanner. After doing so the machine beeped and gave a green light; the daycare doors opened and Lane set her brother down. Terry despite wanting to go play stayed by his sister's side gripping her jacket. 

A young woman stepped out of the room and smiled brightly, “Good morning Lane, hello Terry. Go on in child.” she said warmly. Terry grinned and pulled on his sister's arm, the young woman bent down and kissed his pudgy cheek before he ran off to join his friends. Lane gave the woman a small smile as she hands over Terry’s bag. “Hey Haven, I’ll be back around dinner.” she said tiredly, Haven nodded looking sympathetic. After saying goodbye Lane ever so quickly made her way to deck 12; medical. 

Stepping into the elevator Lane sighed and roughly hit the button for deck 12. The elevator shot downwards, sighing she slid a finger across her wrist activating her PHT (Portable Holo Tool) to check the time. Groaning she flicked her wrist turning it off she definitely was going to be late; then the inevitable happened. The elevator screeched to a stop, sparks flew from the control and the lights flickered out. “You gotta be kidding me.” she muttered dryly. Sighing Lane glanced down at her necklace, it was glowing a bright purple from under her uniform. Not at all surprised Lane pulled on the chain to free the token; it made the pitch black elevator not so dark. She was just about to hit the emergency call button when a large tremor pulsed through the station. Lane let out a yelp and full out scream when she felt the elevator fall. The lack of gravity tossed her in the air and bounced her off the ceiling and the walls. Breathing hard Lane attempted to grab ahold of something. Everything at that point seemed to slow down; time slowed down. 

Sparks flew from all directions as metal ground against metal. With the elevators sudden stop Lane crashed to the floor painfully and hit her head, knocking her into unconsciousness. 

Elsewhere; more sparks were flying. Screams echoed through the security monitors and one lonely officer was panicking, “Oh god, oh god, oh god! Uh Sergeant, we have some problems on decks one through twelve and um decks thirteen through oh god twenty aren’t responsive!” he yelled into his Comm. unit. 

“Deep breaths Tagg, tell me what’s happening on Medical.” rasped a gruff voice. Tagg looked at a certain monitor only to see death. Bile rose in his throat, blood trailed across the floor and it was smeared on the walls. Some lay on the floor heaving trying to breathe; others were flopping around like fish out of water, foaming at the mouth, and eyes bleeding. “Some- something is happening to them! I-I think they’re sick...Oh my god! They’re killing each other!” Tagg shouted in shock. The people who were seizing, they just suddenly stopped. Their bodies cracked and their eyes crazed; they suddenly crawled to their feet and began feasting on those who weren’t able to breathe. 

“We’re on our way, stay in the control center Tagg. Let me know if anything important happens.” The sergeant said and signaled his team to move out. An explosion echoed through the station, Tagg held onto his desk while trying to steady the monitors. He ran a hand through his already messed up hair as he examined the stations bio readings. “So many damn people are dead, holy shi-.” he whispered, 

His eyes widened, an elevator was in freefall with someone in it. Tagg pushed his chair to another screen and quickly activated the elevators safety measures. “Come on, come on! Stop already!” he practically screamed to himself as he typed in a bit of code. The elevator slowed and came to a violent stop at deck 12. Tagg winced and silently hoped that the person in there wasn’t dead. He quickly glanced over at another screen and sighed in relief, their bio signature was still active. Tagg pulled up another screen and searched for the camera that belonged to that elevator, “Please be okay, please be okay. Please don’t be eating someone’s face.” he sang to himself and pulled up a black and white picture. A girl lied unconscious on the elevator floor, her dark hair covered her face; Tagg couldn’t tell if she was dead or alive. He really hoped she was alive, too many people died already. 

Back in the sparking, dead elevator Lane groaned in pain. She lifted her head a fraction, only to immediately put it back down again. ‘I definitely have a concussion’ she thought to herself sourly. Much more cautiously Lane stretched her limbs, “Good, nothing’s broken. Ow. That’s gonna be one hell of a bruise later!” she hissed as she moved to a sitting position. Lane took in her surroundings and flinched when a shot of sparks flew from the control box.  
“Hey! Uh excuse me, miss?” a hesitant voice filled the small space, making Lane jump. She looked up to the ceiling, where the speaker and camera should be. “Oh it’s so good to see that you’re alive! I’ve been keeping an eye on you while you were unconscious. T-that sounded a whole lot less creepy in my head…”  
Lane raised an eyebrow at the camera. Talking would have been a waste of breath he wouldn’t be able to hear her anyway. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Lane pulled herself to her feet. Hissing in pain she decided along with a concussion she also had some cracked or broken ribs.  
“Li-listen I managed to stop the elevator at deck twelve-” he said nervously, and Lane’s head shot up when she heard the number. She winced at the pain in her head and moved over to the door and signalled she wanted it open. “I really think going out there is bad idea lady. It’s not safe at all, the entire floor is on lockdown. Things exploded on the other side of the station and no one is able to reach anyone on the floors above you.” he said rattling off a list. Something in Lane’s mind screamed in terror and worry. ‘Terry!’  
She looked around for a moment for anything useful, a weapon or something she can use to pry the doors open with. On the far wall she spotted a pipe bent out of place; she was in front of it in a matter of seconds trying to pull it from the wall. With four good tugs it came free with a snap. Smirking, Lane went back to the door and looked up at the camera with defiance. A sigh could be heard over the speaker and the doors whooshed open. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” the guy's voice echoed down the hall. Lane didn’t hear it, her ears rang and her stomach flipped. Blood covered almost everything, broken glass crunched under her feet, and her coworkers lie dead and open eyed on the floor. Their insides breaking free of their bodies. Lane covered her mouth and slowly walked down the hall, stepping over her friends and sound came back to her ears. 

“This is a medical quarantine. All patients and personnel remain calm. This is a medical quarantine. All patients and personnel remain calm. This is-” 

Taking a deep breath Lane gripped her weapon tighter. She rounded the corner to a nurse's desk and let out a sharp scream. A station officer, officer Yung, lie sprawled on the floor with a doctor over him, scratching at the officer's face. Eating the bits of flesh he managed to scrape off. As soon as she let out that scream the doctor snapped his head up in her direction. His bleeding eyes scanned her and he let out a growl showing his blood stained teeth. Lane backed up slowly, her back hitting a wall. The doctor got to his feet and screamed inhumanly before charging at her.


End file.
